Apothecary
The Apothecary, real name Ingald Belger, is a man who runs an Apothecary (potions store) in southwest Varrock. His store is represented on the minimap with the icon. He claims that he is 'quite the expert' on poisons, and appears to know of Pox, for whom he still has great fondness. The Apothecary possessed an airtight pot which he claimed was a family heirloom. His zombie New Varrock counterpart also plays a small role in Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav, where he is used to make a potion for Dr Harlow. He also provides a potion to make Romeo appear dead, as part of the New Varrock Tasks. Getting there Starting from the centre of Varrock Square walk south past Thessalia's Fine Clothes. Turn west and look for the icon on your minimap. Potions The Apothecary makes potions for players if they provide him with ingredients: Cadava Potion *Cost: Free *Ingredients: Cadava berries *Uses: can only be used in the Apothecary's hut to "kill you" temporarily. *1 dose per potion. *If you try to use it outside the apothecary's hut you get a message saying " " You don't think drinking yourself into a coma just here is a good idea. Only the apothecary in Varrock possesses the expertise to revive you if something goes wrong." *When drunk in the apothecary's house you get two options "drink this almost deadly potion? 1. Yes! Slobber it down ! 2. No, I'm too chicken." if you choose to drink it you say "Ack!" and fall over "dying". *No items are lost in this death. *You are not teleported to Varrock. *You keep the empty vial Strength Potion *Cost: 5 coins *Ingredients: Red spiders' eggs and Limpwurt root *Uses: Temporarily increases Strength by 3 + 10% of Strength level (rounded down). *Number of doses after purchase: 4 *From November 2010 update if you get more than one limpwurt root and red spiders' eggs he can create these potions in one conversation. Spot Cream Potion *Cost: Free *Ingredients: Made by Apothecary, none. *Uses: Used random item in Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf quest, or given to inhabitants of Sophanem for interesting conversations *Number of doses after purchase: Cannot be drunk. Trivia *If you ask if he can make a potion that could make hair fall out, he said that he was kicked out of his family for giving that potion to his mother. *If you look closely at one of the jars on the cabinet you can see a sea slug in one of the jars. *The chart in his shop represents the Periodic Table of the Elements, as seen in the image to the left. *His hair looks similar to an afro wig from Party Pete. It also makes him look a bit like a spoof on Albert Einstein. *While he can make Strength potions out of a limpwurt root and red spiders' eggs, players need tarromin instead of the eggs. He can also make other potions that players can't create with their Herblore. *The Strength potions he makes are full dose, although a player can only make 3 doses. *Sometimes there will be a man called Dr. Jekyll who is teleporting to the Varrock Square. Then he will run to the apothecary for a medicine. Dr. Jekyll was also a removed random event. fi:Apothecary Category:Quest NPCs Category:Varrock Category:Romeo & Juliet